Accident
by lordtrayus
Summary: When Barriss is in danger on Ansion, Anakin leaps to her rescue. Separated from their masters, will love blossom between the two of them? Time will tell! Mature again!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Accident

Barriss sat and fumed. Anakin Skywalker, the irrepressible Padawan of Obi Wan Kenobi, was the one who had annoyed her.

Barriss had been tackled into a river by a shanh, a creature native to Ansion. Despite the fast flowing current, Barriss had been perfectly alright, and was doggy paddling towards the shore. However, the next thing she knew she was being crashed into by around six foot of relatively handsome, soaking wet Padawan. Naturally, the impact had thrown her off course, and to save herself, and some of her dignity, she had grabbed hold of Anakin and they had been washed many miles downstream to the middle of nowhere.

Now, the two of them were sitting, dripping wet, in front of a small campfire, miles away from Luminara and Obi Wan, and were cold, damp and lonely.

"We're never going to get dry." Anakin complained.

Barriss shot him a dirty look.

"You wouldn't have been wet if you hadn't been trying to play the hero. It's your own fault." She told him, waspishly.

Anakin glowered at her.

"I didn't know you weren't in any real danger. What was I supposed to do? Let you get washed downstream?"

"Preferably, yes!" she snapped.

Anakin glared at her.

"Fine. I wont bother in future." He said angrily, then stalked off to find some food.

Barriss watched him go, and suddenly felt sad, and sorry for him. He had only been trying to help she supposed. She knew she had hurt his feelings, and would apologise later. But she felt she should make a gesture, as he had made one to try and save her, despite her not needing such drastic saving.

Her eyes travelled to some rosemary that was growing in a thick clump nearby, and smiled. She would make him dinner as an apology. Smiling, she got up and went to collect some herbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There isn't a sign of them anywhere." Luminara fretted.

Obi Wan's eyes were crinkled with worry. Anakin had somewhat gallantly leapt into the river to save Barriss when they had been attacked by the shahn. However, he had mistimed it and both of them had been swept away down the river.

"They cant have gone far." He reasoned.

"They might be lost to us! We might never see them again, and we'll go down in history as the Jedi who lost their Padawans when out on a walk!" she wailed.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. Luminara was very close to her Padawan, and obviously still mollycoddled her a bit.

"Luminara, calm down. Listen to me. We shall find Anakin and Barriss in the morning. It's getting too dark to do so now. Anakin and Barriss are both alive, we can feel that, and they feel relatively safe as well. Now, let us set up camp, and we can resume our search in the morning." He said soothingly.

Luminara nodded, calming down a bit and helping her companion set up camp. As they sat stirring a stew, she turned to him.

"This is Anakin's fault you know. Barriss would have known exactly what to do in those circumstances. He threw her off." She said, dolloping stew onto his plate.

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow.

"He was being chivalrous. She was the damsel in distress, so he was the hero and tried to save her. He was being a gentleman." He said, defending his Padawan.

Luminara sniffed.

"Well maybe. But she didn't need saving." She said, then started to eat her stew.

A thought then entered Obi Wan's mind. There were two Padawans out there, both separate from their masters. One was a beautiful young woman and the other was a handsome young man. And both had penchants for not following _all_ aspects of the Code.

"Oh dear." Obi Wan whispered.

"Hmm?" Luminara asked.

"Nothing."

If they didn't find their Padawans soon, they would probably need saving from their hormones, never mind anything else. Sniggering slightly, Obi Wan went back to his stew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barriss had created a fine, spicy herby powder for the dinner when Anakin got back. He was dragging a surepp behind him. He set the carcass down and headed over to the fire, which was now larger and hotter thanks to Barriss' ministrations.

"I'll do it." She said softly, taking his hand and leading him to sit by the tree.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've calmed down." He said, sitting down, wincing as he did so.

"Yes. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I shouldn't have. It was quite sweet of you to put yourself at risk to save me." She said, blushing slightly.

Anakin felt himself growing warm. She was quite pretty when she blushed, it highlighted the small tattoos on her face.

"That's alright. I probably should have thought before I leapt." He admitted.

Barriss smiled at him, and his resolve melted. He watched her as she busied herself, using her saber to skin the surepp, then cut it into strips, which she rubbed with her herb mixture, before throwing them onto the spit she had assembled over the fire.

He spent the time rubbing his shoulder gently. The surepp had smashed him with his antlers when he'd been trying to catch it, and it hurt a lot. He gave an involuntary yelp of pain when he turned to the side too quickly, and Barriss looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she rotated the meat which was cooking nicely.

Anakin wondered if he should tell her. While he didn't want to seem weak in front of her, he also wanted her to look at his shoulder. He thought having her gentle fingers testing his arm would be quite a pleasant experience to endure.

"The damned thing got me when I caught it." He grumbled, figuring being macho would get him nowhere.

"I'll look at it after we've eaten. The meat's cooked." She said, and levitated the strips off of the spit and onto two flat rocks she had found in the river, and dried in the fire before scrubbing them up to make them fit to eat from.

Anakin smiled at Barriss, and appreciated how much effort she had gone to to make their dinner. She had found lots of herbs to make her herb crust, got the fire going and had even fashioned improvised plates for them.

"Thank you Barriss." He said as she handed him his food.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling at him and sitting opposite him near the fire.

They ate as the fire began to wane, and neither of them wanted to tear themselves from the meat to get more wood. As such, their light source began to wane as they tucked into the meat, which was very tasty in and of itself, and was aided and abetted by Barriss' skill.

Anakin was staring across at Barriss as he ate. She was very attractive. She had long, raven black hair that hung past her shoulders. She was slim, and was sweet and caring. Her tattoos which marked her face made her seem more beautiful when she smiled. He had known when the mission began that he was developing a crush on her, but now he faced at least a night in her company, the company of a beautiful young woman. As such, he was getting fed up of squinting at her through the shadows.

He took his saber off his belt, and plunged it into the ground, creating a deep hole. He then slid the saber into the hole, hilt first, letting the light off his weapon serve them.

"Dinner by lightsaber??" she asked, smiling.

"Well as you obviously weren't getting up to put more wood on the fire..." Anakin said, grinning as he went back to his meat.

Barriss smiled, and looked across at Anakin. Despite being headstrong, he was incredibly confident and charismatic. He was also tall, had dazzling blue eyes, and was incredibly handsome. Barriss knew she was developing feelings for him, and found herself uncaring about the fact. She was actually quite looking forward, though secretly, to checking his injury later.

They finished their meat, and Barriss covered the rest with her cloak for breakfast the next day. She washed the stones, and watched as Anakin winced, moving closer to the fire. He then deactivated his saber and sat next to the fire, warming himself. Barriss set down the stones and walked over, smiling as she sat beside him.

"Thanks for that Barriss. It was great." He told her.

"Thank you. And thank you for getting the meat, despite me getting stroppy with you." She said, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Anakin laughed slightly, then squeezed her hand. She gave him a cautious smile and squeezed back as they sat, warming themselves by the fire. She then edged towards him slightly, then laid her head against his good right shoulder. He smiled and laid his head against hers.

"You're really nice Anakin." She said quietly.

"So are you." He whispered in her ear.

Barriss then wondered what she was doing. They were both Jedi. They shouldn't be so intimate. She certainly shouldn't be cuddling up to him. But...she so wanted to.

Anakin looked down at her. He knew she wasn't as gung-ho about the attachment rule being rubbish as he was, and was therefore pleasantly surprised that she was cuddling up to him. He actually quite liked it, her soft hair tickling his neck as she laid against him. He reached his left hand to touch her hair gently, when the pain made him wince. She raised her head, then frowned in concern.

"Oh I was going to check that. Sorry, I forgot." She said, kneeling in front of him.

Anakin looked at the beautiful young healer as she gently touched his arm. He winced slightly, and she frowned in compassionate concern.

"Can you take off your top?" she asked, going into full healer mode.

Anakin grinned despite himself.

"A little forward aren't you?" he teased.

She shot him an amused glance, then indicated for him to get on with it. He slid out of it, revealing his body to the pleasant night air.

Barriss surveyed his body, impressed by what she saw. He was well built and muscular, with a toned body. He was very pleasing to look at.

"Let me see." She said.

She then took his arm gently and started probing it for faults. He gasped in pain, and she nodded.

"You've dislocated it a bit." She said, pondering.

"You have soft hands." He said nervously.

"Thank you. Now, bite on something." She said.

He took a strip of meat from under her cloak and fitted it into his mouth.

"Deep breath...and push!" she said, and with a loud crack his arm moved back into place.

He roared in pain, throwing the meat in the fire as he did so. Barriss looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, but it had to be fixed." She said guiltily.

"Thanks." He said, feeling a bit better for it.

She smiled and sat down beside him, content to wait out the night beside him. He looked at her beautiful face, then raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She turned to him curiously, and he then kissed her.

They broke off suddenly, and he looked away guiltily.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Barriss took his chin in her hand and kissed him again. He fell into the kiss, enjoying the tangy taste of her lips as she kissed him. He raised his fixed hand to stroke her smooth cheek, stroking her tattoos as they kissed. She then gently pushed him backwards, her supple body lying on his bare chest as he lay on the soft grass. They broke apart slightly.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, stroking his hair.

"I wont tell if you wont." He said, then kissed her smiling face again.

She rubbed her hands down his strong chest, making him groan with enjoyment. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, slowly, then pulled his arm up to wrap around her lithe body. He ran his fingers through her long, silken hair, enjoying the experience as the two kissed. Barriss kissed him fiercely, stroking her hand across his Padawan's hairstyle. He moaned in his throat as they broke for air, Barriss tracing his chin with her finger lovingly.

"You're so beautiful." Anakin said, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"And you're very attractive too." She said, stroking his six pack.

Anakin grinned, then caressed her neck gently. He slid his hands down her lithe body, reaching her small bottom. He stroked her cheeks gently as she kissed him, her hair cascading over him as she did so. Anakin removed one hand from her rear and ran it up her body to start to stroke her hair, sending a thrill of electricity through her. Barriss pulled back slightly and then kissed his neck, making him close his eyes in enjoyment. She then kissed his chest, and Anakin felt his cock get harder as she proceeded down, kissing down to his stomach. Anakin then raised his hand to her waist, then slid it down the side of her trousers, feeling the softness of her skin. Barriss moaned in pleasure as he did so, and then guided his hand up to her jumpsuit. Anakin smiled enticingly, then slowly undid the top, revealing her bare torso. Anakin looked at the soft body, with supple breasts, and smiled longingly, eager to make love to the beautiful woman on top of him. He kissed her bare neck, stroking her hair with one hand as he did so. The other hand then pulled down her skirt, revealing her fully naked body, and he smiled excitedly, his cock getting larger as he viewed her naked splendour. She rolled off him and he mounted on top of her, and she casually undid his belt and pulled off his trousers. Barriss grinned excitedly as she viewed his naked body, and the large cock that was hanging above her legs, and felt a thrill of pleasure go through her.

"Barriss..." he moaned, kissing her neck gently.

Barriss moaned with pleasure, stroking his hair as he did so. His hand slid down her neck, then started to stroke her chest. Barriss smiled lovingly up at him as he did so, then kissed his jaw, before bringing her lips around to kiss him on the lips. His hand wrapped in her long silky hair and he pressed himself up to her, enjoying the feel of her warm body. Barriss slid her hands down his back, her gentle hands arousing him even further. She wrapped her legs around his, and he kissed her breasts, then her stomach, making her writhe with ecstasy. Barriss then reached down and started to massage Anakin's cock, making him groan in pleasure. He bent down and kissed her cleavage, before gently running his hand down her body, then continuing down her bare leg. Barriss wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself up to kiss him, allowing him to start stroking the inside of her leg. He felt it quiver with the contact, and then smiled as Barriss stroked her hand up his leg. He set her gently back down to the ground and rolled onto his back, allowing her to go on top of him. She smiled down at him as he slowly inserted himself into her.

"This totally goes against the Jedi Code." He said.

"Ah well. Who cares?" she asked, grinning wickedly.

Anakin stroked her hair behind her ear and started to thrust into her slowly. Barriss smiled in excitement as he started to move, his arms wrapped around her. Sweat was starting to bead on their bodies as Anakin started to pump into her more rapidly. She kissed him deeply, allowing their tongues to collide as he moved into her. His hand slid down her soft, olive skin and she intensified the kiss, and felt Anakin warm up as he went at her harder. Anakin tickled down her back, arousing her and making her sweat more as he went into her, his hands running through her long hair as he did so. She started to pant with the effort, and sweat began coming off the two of them as Anakin pushed harder into her body, enjoying the experience as Barriss wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself down to lock him into another deep kiss. Anakin looked at the beautiful woman on top of him and felt himself get near to his climax. He started to push harder, relishing the thought of being her lover. Barriss stroked his cheek lovingly as he pounded into her, and she started to gasp and pant as Anakin went into her. He kissed her deeply, straddling her beautiful body with his gentle hands as he got close to letting go. Sweat was running off the two of them as Barriss slithered her hands across her lover's chest, and his hands slowly slid down her gorgeous body, then held her rear as he went into her more. He felt a rising sense of excitement as he got close to his climax. Barriss bent sown and kissed him lovingly as he got close to letting loose. He ran his hands down her legs, enjoying the touch of them and felt heat go through his body as he got closer. Barriss smiled in ecstasy as he pumped, eagerly anticipating what was to come.

"Barriss..." he whispered, entranced.

"Anakin.,.." she whispered back, smitten.

Anakin made a noise of enjoyment and warm fluid rushed from him, filling Barriss. Barriss threw her head back as the rush of warm fluid continued, filling her body. Anakin panted in elated exhaustion as more came from him, relishing the thought of having made love to her. He knew then that he was in love with her, and didn't care about the consequences. He slowly raised his torso, then took Barriss' face in his hands and pulled it around to kiss him. Barriss made a pleasurably whimpering noise in the back of her throat and lost herself in a kiss with him, his hands running through her hair wildly as they matched tongues. They broke off and Anakin lay back down, then pulled himself out from Barriss, allowing his beautiful lover to roll off him and start stroking his chest absently. Anakin kissed her cheek, then her side, then her leg, before running his jaw up her body to come back to kiss her again. She kissed him deeply, stroking his hair before they parted, and he slid his arm around her to keep her warm in the night breeze. Barriss snuggled up to his strong chest and cuddled into it, making him smile lovingly.

"I love you Barriss." He told her, resting his head against hers.

"I love you too Anakin." She said and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin woke up, screwing his eyes up against the sun that was shinging down on the plains. He rubbed them with the hand that wasn't still wrapped around his sleeping lover, and went pale.

Obi Wan and Luminara were standing above them, Obi Wan looking like he was trying to stop a laugh, and Luminara looking positively murderous. Anakin poked Barriss gently and she grunted unwillingly.

"If it's anything less than a Sith about to attack us I don't want to know." She grumbled grouchily.

Anakin grinned despite himself, as Luminara's face went red with anger and a vein started to pulse in her forehead.

"It's worse. It's your master."

"Oh bastard." Barriss cursed quietly and turned to look up at her furious master.

"Hello master! How are you this fine day!?" she asked brightly.

She then stopped when Luminara flashed her teeth dangerously.

"Hmm. Don't think that's working sweetie." Anakin mumbled into her ear.

"Ah well. It was worth a try. Want to go first?"

"Not really."

"Tough. You explain. I'm going back to sleep." She said, then curled up against him defiantly and snuggled in again.

Anakin, who was still stark naked and knew Luminara wouldn't hesitate to use her lightsaber where it hurt the most, gulped.

This was not good. But on the bright side, he did still have Barriss.

**Well, that was a struggle!**

**Sorry this one isnt as good as usual, but I think the lack of headtails cut down on the enjoyment a bit:P**

**But here you are, one Anakin/Barriss story, set during the Approaching Storm as there arent enough out there!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
